Wolf's Courage, Songstress' Love
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Lacus Clyne-Connor sings to her beloved, saying her love will be with him no matter where he goes. A songfic to the Calling's "Wherever You Will Go."


So lately, been wondering,

Disclaimer: "Wherever You Will Go" is the Calling's, Lacus Clyne is the creation of Bandai, and Sebastian Connor is mine.

Wolf's Courage, Songstress' Love

By Storm Wolf77415

"I'm so nervous," Lacus said, blue hair ties held up her silky pink hair in twin ponytails at the top of her head. The hair ties matched her favorite satin blue performance dress. It clung to every curve of her body and showed off her hourglass figure quite well, as many men had attested to. Lacus' ponytails bounced rhythmically with the movement of her body as her dainty feet stepped one in front of the other as she paced in her dressing room.

The dressing room was drafty as she hugged her chest, thinking of the concert she was about to give. It was the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, and while the world was rebuilding, there was a need to raise the spirits of the people. But truthfully, the Songstress of Hope wanted to only raise the spirits of one man…her beloved husband.

Her little heart raced as she was escorted to the stage where the _Archangel_ band was set up, her husband resplendent in his Orb officer's uniform, an acoustic guitar hanging at his side, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful as always." He said.

_So lately, been wondering,  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
and between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_

A single tear ran down Lacus' cheek as the emotions of the song sunk in for her. Sebastian would willingly give his life to protect them, and travel to the ends of the universe itself to keep those he loved safe, and Lacus would follow him, as the devoted wife she was. After Junius and Endymion, Sebastian had a constant dark cloud hanging over him, and Lacus would be there to light his way, giving him whatever love and comfort she could.

The whole audience was clapping along to the song now, and many were getting as emotional as the Songstress was. Especially wives and girlfriends who knew the same dangers she did on a daily basis. The same fear of never seeing your lover again, leaving their children orphaned, but they supported them anyway because the warmth of basic human comfort is something no one should be denied.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

Through two wars, the bond of the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Pink Princess of the PLANTs had been stretched to their extreme limits, as he had gone off, leaving her to care for their children. Too many times, and over far too many sleepless nights Lacus feared she would lose the man she loved forever, but at the end of day, he always returned to her. She recalled the look of joy in his eyes when he came back with Shinn and Meer. How she ran to him, crying in joy as they embraced. She remembered his words, "See, I told you I'd come back, when I make a promise…"

"You keep it." She had finished, burying her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. For a few minutes, the war was far away, and they were just another married couple who loved each other, and neither wanted the moment to end.

Lacus remembered the day they first met. How even then he was protecting her, taking a bullet in the back from a Blue Cosmos assassin. It was in that moment, with the courage of a wolf he had had earned the love of the songstress. And she pledged to stand by him forever as long as both of them would live.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

Lacus' heart clenched at the thought of losing Sebastian, but all she had to do was look at her son and daughters and know that a part of him lived on in them. Siegel could very well have been his father's clone, and he was already showing many of his father's characteristics. And would certainly wish to be a mobile suit pilot and bear the mantle his father had taken as guardian of the Earth Sphere. She didn't like the idea of her only son risking his life, but she would support him no matter what.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Lacus held the last note for five seconds, holding her outstretched hand toward Sebastian. The Storm Wolf took the White Dove's dainty hand in his and kissed it, causing the whole room to cheer. Her face was flushed, and tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly hugged her husband, who passed her a large bouquet of pink roses. "I love you." She whispered.

"You truly are the Songstress of Peace, my White Dove. You've given us all peace of mind and hope in our hearts…especially mine." He whispered back to her, and they shared a kiss.


End file.
